So into you
by Sesshy'sAngle009
Summary: A handsome new student transferred into her school and her once quiet and simple life is turned upside down...


I wrote this story so that I could get used to writing lemons... I don't know if I should continue it or not so please let me know what you guys think... My Microsoft is out of commission so writing this story was a challenge, if I've misspelled some words or you find any error please let me know... hope you enjoy :)

**_Ravished_**

Kagome sighed deeply in boredom, gazing at the white board with lazy eyes she tried to stay focused on what the instructor was saying. He was writing some numbers and talking nonstop about god knows what. Letting out another sigh, she eyed the clock above the classroom entrance. Thank god there was just a few seconds left before the bell sounded and then it would be lunch time. Just as she finished that thought the bell went off and the classroom erupted into excited chatter. Gathering her books and grabbing her backpack, she slowly walked out the classroom and into the crowded hallway. Reaching her locker she punched in the combination and opened it, tossing her books in she grabbed her lunch, and the following period's textbooks and placed them in her bag. Closing the small door she turned and paused when her eyes met with the hottie that was assigned to the locker next to her. He had transferred to their dull school last month and ever since then. The quite atmosphere that surrounded the school was shattered to be replaced by shrieks of pure adoration. He was breathtakingly handsome and presently the most popular and most sight after guy in school. Girls followed him around like lost puppies. With dark shoulder length hair, striking brown eyes, creamy skin and body any guy would kill for, he turned heads. Since the day, she first laid eyes on him she had never once seen him laugh, or speak even. He did not have any friends and mostly just kept to himself, he had this mysterious air that attracted people to him.

As if sensing her gaze he turned towards her and she gasped swiftly turning away and walked passed him. A blush rushing to her cheeks she cursed in embarrassment _'I cannot believe he caught me ogling him.'_ Though Kagome tried to deny it, she was attracted to him. What she was attracted to she could not say, it was not his looks she knew that much. She was not shallow enough to be interested in a guy just because of his appearances, she looked for more than a pretty face. And though she appreciated how gorgeous he was, and believe me the guy was droll worthy, she just didn't feel that looks alone would cause her to be attracted to him. It was not his personality; she did not know him well enough to judge him that way. All she knew about him was that he did not associate with anyone. Scratch that, he did not try to make friends with any of the guys in his class or the school. The cheerleaders, on the other hand, were his _'best friends'_ from what she could tell. So what was it then that drove her crazy every time she laid eyes on him? The oddest thing that she recently noticed was that she did not even have to see him to notice his presence. She just somehow knew when he was close and sometimes she swore she could smell his unique scent that told her where he was going or going to be. That part creeped her out, was it possible for humans to develop such good sense of smell that they could tell if someone had been standing in a certain place? Shaking her head to rid herself of the ridiculous thoughts, she located the room she always used to eat her lunch. It was an abandoned classroom that no one ever seemed to use, which made her question why it was even there. Not that she minded thanks to this room she had a quiet place to eat her lunch and just enjoy her own time. No bitchy cheerleaders with look-how-good-I-can-cheer-do-you-want-me attitude and loud, obnoxious boys with their immature games. Just her and complete silence, who could ask for anything else?

Setting her food out on the table, she grabbed her iPod and turn it on, allowing the songs to ease her mind and relax her. Biting into her sandwich, she gazed out the window, eyeing the bright, fluffy clouds floating over tall green trees. Abruptly the door was tossed open startling her and causing her half eaten sandwich to drop to the floor. Glaring furiously at the cause of her fright she stiffened when the transfer student dashed inside. He appeared to be in a rush and didn't even realize she was in the room. Quickly yanking the blinds down, he locked the door and leaned against it. Panting vigorously, he laid his palm against his heaving chest. She could only speculate what had caused him to be so out of breath, chuckling softly behind her hand she gazed at him with sympathy. "Did you see where he went?" she heard some girls ask each other, they were standing right on the other side of the door "no, damn but he sure knows how to move fast... Let's split up... you guys check the second floor and I'll check the first" she listened to their receding footsteps and he let out the breath he was holding, sagging to the floor with relief. Poor guy, she felt sorry for him, what was it like to be chased every second of the day and ambushed by hormonal teenage girls? Grabbing the extra water bottle out of her bag, she walked towards him. As if just now noticing that he was not alone in the room he stiffened and glared at her approaching form "it's all right" she whispered quietly "I just wanted to give you some water... You seemed tired" she held the water out towards him waiting for him to take it. He glared at her for a moment, making no inclination that he would accept the water bottle, taking a deep sniff of the air he flared his nostrils as if he smelled something odd. Seizing her wrist he jerked her towards him, the bottle dropped to the floor, and she squealed in surprise. _'What the hell?'_ He buried his face in her neck and nuzzled behind her ear.

_'What was he doing?'_ He began running his hands down her back, slowly caressing his way down to her bottom. Where he gave a tight squeeze "what the hell are you doing!?" his warm hands were stirring up her insides and it made her feel uneasy. She tried to pull away, but his grip on her wrist and derriere was unyielding. "Let me go" she wanted her voice to sound sharp and sure, but instead it came out shaky and soft. Her mind was beginning to get hazy, and her body kept betraying her by responding to his lecherous hands. He pulled back and she breathed a sigh of relief when his hand left her bottom. She assumed he was letting her go, but she was wrong, entangling his hand in her hair he yanked her down to his soft lips. She was shocked at first but as soon as the surprise wore off, she started to pull away, but his tight grip in her hair would not allow that, winding his arm around her waist he pulled her body against his hard frame. She tried to resist him for a fraction of a moment before the heat struck her. His hot mouth evaporated her common sense. His touch melting her insides like ice cream on a hot sidewalk, turning her body to mush. She had no experience when it came to intimacy, so she did not know how to deal with his scorching kisses. She never had boyfriends so her ignorance in that field was truly apparent in her responses to his mind-numbing kiss. She was stunned and reacted instinctively by wrapping her around his neck. His lips moved against hers, his teeth nibbled and she did not initially understand what he was doing to her, the heat from their bodies was almost too overwhelming. But when he continued to tease, demand and press against her lips, she opened her mouth to protest and his tongue invaded her mouth. She realized at that moment what he'd wanted and she was not sure if she could deny him. If she even wanted to deny him. He licked and sucked on her tongue and she just burst into flames of need that were so intense, she whimpered with the need to feel more of him. Pulling back from her swollen lips, he stood picking her up he walked to one of the many desks that cluttered the room. Setting her on her back, he wedged his body between her thighs drawing attention to his hard phallus.

"Wait!" taking the end of her shirt he shoved it up to expose her bra, gazing at her with unhidden desire he snapped the string holding the cups together, and swept it aside to expose her full breast "please wait." She struggled to push him off, but he was a so much heavier and stronger than her. Lowering his face to her breast, he sucked her nipple into his mouth while his left hand toyed with the other. _'Oh god'_ she hissed as she arched into his scorching mouth a lustful moan leaving her lips. Overcome at the sudden tingling rushing throughout her body and the unexpected ache in her sex she unknowingly thrust up against him. Leaving her right breast, he switched to the left, his hand slipped down to her center and slipping past her panties he brushed his fingers against her wet sex. "No!" she tried to close her thighs but with him settle between them that did no good. "Don't touch me there" too late he was already sliding his fingers inside her dripping core. Whimpering at the new sensations that assaulted her form. Her thigh opened wider allowing his fingers to explore and tease her to the point she forgot where she was. Thrusting a finger inside of her, he used his thumb to tease her sensitive flesh. Arching into his hand, she gasped, as the tingling sensation slowly intensified and suddenly she could do nothing but fall apart, her body exploding into so many pieces she was not sure what was up or down. Pleasure prickling through her thighs, she closed her eyes as her entire body convulsed with tiny little trimmers that caused her core to secret more fluids. Covering her mouth with his own, he thrust his tongue passed her lips licking every inch of her mouth and stealing what little breath she had remaining. The satisfaction of having his fingers inside her was so amazing and addicting, she acutely wanted to feel it again. Pulling back from her lips, he stared into her glassy eyes, reaching down between their bodies she heard him loosen his belt and unzip his pants.

Eyes widening in shock at the realization of what he wanted to do. She once again tried to sit up and close her legs, but he would not have any of it, silencing her cries of protest with a kiss he pulled her bottom half closer to his throbbing cock. Rubbing it against her wet core, he leaned back to stare into her blue orbs. Was he going to deflower her here? In this empty classroom when she did not even know a thing about him let alone his name? Her mind screamed in warning, reminding her that this guy was not to be trusted with her body when all he wanted was to use her to relief his sexual urges, but she was too far gone to listen. His kiss annihilating any common sense she possessed she did nothing to stop him, when he slide his way into her sheath inch by delicious inch. When he reached her maidenhead he grabbed her hips with both hands and quickly thrust deep. Eyes watering at the intense pain that shot through her body she whimpered in discomfort, bending down to place a small kiss on her lips he licked her tears groaning at the saltiness of her skin. Reaching down to rub her clit with his thumb he caressed and plucked her nipple with the other. Soon the pain began to fade and pleasurable tingles danced around her skin electing a soft moan from her lips. Taking that, as his cue to start, he pulled out of her and thrust back in starting a slow rhythm that had both of them panting for breath. Wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders, she moaned seeking his lips for another mind-numbing kiss. Encircling her legs around his waist as his thrust increased in speed she guided his tongue into her mouth and sucked down. Groaning against her, his grip tightening against her bottom he raised her rear of the table and began slamming into her with hard long thrust that had her screaming for more. A few more deep thrust and she was clenching around his cock, her body shuddering and quivering with pleasure so intense it turned her vision white. "Oh... God" squirming under his ruthless assault she felt him stiffen inside her a moment before his hot essence filled her womb. Panting for breath, he fell over her and buried his nose into her throat. What did they just do? Before she had time to contemplate what just happened he pulled out of her, and slowly lowered her feet to the flower. Turning her around, he pushed her back against the desk and shoved her thighs open "what… Again?" he did not answer her question but he did not have to because she could feel his hardening cock thrusting back inside her again. Moaning as the strange stretching sensation intensified, he pushed her chest against the desk and picked up the pace again. Panting harshly as she tried to recover her sense she gave up trying to keep up with his speed and just allowed him to please them both. Grabbing a hold one of her breasts, he tweaked her nipple at the same time he thrust his cock deep into her womb and she about lost her mind. Sheath clenching tightly, she screamed as her world once again began to shake.

The hand that was stroking her breast was now covering her mouth silencing her cries of bliss. Biting into his fingers she moaned and whined her body trembling and her mind spinning. Hugging her form to his, he pumped a few more times into her as he attempted to regain his breath. Their harsh breathing filled the room along with the smell of sex. Nuzzling into her neck he gently bit her soft skin, then rubbed his tongue over the stinking flesh and bit down again this time a little harder. Moaning in pain, she said nothing and allowed him access to her body. Moving back, she heard him fumble with his belt as he tucked his limp cock back into his shorts and zip his pants. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small cloth and began to wipe her tender sex, grabbing her panties off the floor he slipped them back on to her body and tugged her skirt back into place. Helping her stand he pulled her bra over her breast and tied the two strings that he had torn back together and straightened her shirt. Running his fingers through her hair, he gave her a small grin and leaned into gave her a gentle kiss. Pulling back, he stepped around her and reached for the door and after unlocking it strolled off. Sinking to her knees, Kagome tried to wrap her mind around what just happened. Did she just have sex with, with, she did not even know his name how shameful was that? How could she have reacted so strongly to his kiss? She did not even like him how could her body betray her in such a way? She was outraged by her lack of control and horrified that she had allowed him to do this to her. Bringing shaky hands to her lips her eyes glazed over with desire, she could still taste him on her lips; smell his unique male musk all over her skin and on her clothes. The shrill buzz of the school bell startled her out of her musing and she glanced at the clock. It was time for fifth period, school was far from over and there was an eighty percent chance that she was going to run into him again. Rising to her feet, she hissed as her core ached with pain. Fuck fifth period she was going home where she was going to take a nice warm bath to ease the ache and wash away his scent. Then she was going to bed where she was going to forget everything that just happened. Limping to her bag she gathered her things and after making sure the halls where empty slide out the back entrance.

The next morning Kagome hobbled into school exhausted, with dark circle under eyes and skin paler than normal she did not appear like her usual self. She had spent the better part of her night lying awake and throbbing with the need to **'No.'** She shook her head trying desperately to rid herself of the ache between her legs. It is as if she was in a new body all of a sudden, her core was damp and craving for things that two days ago she did not have a clue about. _'It is all that bastards fault'_ if only he had left her alone she would not now be aching to be filled by him once more. Oh god, why was she craving to sleep with him again? Reaching her locker she retrieved her books and turned to head to class when she saw the bastard she was hoping to avoid, kiss some blonde cheerleader in front of the lockers. Catching her eyes as he forced his tongue into her willing mouth, he gave her a smirk that had her blood boiling in her veins. Ignoring his presence she walked passed him, and ran to the closest bathroom. Walking into one of the empty stalls, she sat one the toilet and allowed the tears she'd been fighting back to slide down her cheeks. She knew that he was a player, she knew what she was getting herself into, and she knew that what they had shared was nothing special to him. She had expected this to happen so she was not hoping for any things to change between them. So why then, did her chest burn as if it was on fire? Why was she overcome with sadness and jealousy at the sight of him kissing another girl? Why was she aching to have him inside her once more? If only she could go back in time, she would have transferred long before he even showed up at her school, using the back of her sleeves to wiping her wet cheeks she walked out of the stall and went over to the sink. Splashing cold water on her heated checks she brushed her hair away from her face and slowly headed to class.

Closing her locker after putting her things away, she walked out the school entrance sighing lightly as the warm rays of the sun bathed her cool skin. Today had been a long weary day so she could not wait to go home and sleep like she wanted to do all day. Walking down the narrow bath that led to the sidewalk she smiled sadly as her mind wondered to unwanted memories. Glancing to her left, she noticed she was being stared at by him. She still didn't know his name nor did she care to learn. He was walking towards her his eyes glazed over with the same look he had that day he fucked her in the empty classroom. Heart thumping like crazy in her chest she felt her core tightened with want, slowing down her pace she pondered what she should do, should she let him have his way with her again? The scene of him with the cheerleader rushed to her mind answering the question for her. Turning away from him, she ran off, getting as far away from him as she could. Slowing down once she reached her home, she turned back to make sure she was not being followed. Panting harshly to regain her breath she turned and entered the house "mom I'm home." The house was quiet which was odd because usually her mom would be in the kitchen cooking lunch while her grandfather sat in the living room watching the evening news. Just where was everyone? Walking into the kitchen, she noticed the small piece of paper sitting by the stove. Picking it up, she recognized her mother's neat handwriting:

_**Sorry, we're not home sweetheart, but your aunt invited me and your grandfather for a little get together so we will not be home until late tomorrow morning. There is food in the fridge for you all you have to do is heated up. Lock the doors and windows and please do not forget to do your homework... Oh and don't worry about Souta he is staying over at a friend's house. Don't stay up too late and until I see you tomorrow don't forget mom loves you.**_

Smiling at the realization that she had the house all to herself she immediately ran to her room to change out of her school uniform. Now that was just what she needed, quiet place to gather her scattered thoughts. Walking into her room, she slipped out of her skirt and tossed her shirt aside. A slight breeze caressed her skin and she turned towards her open window. How odd... She could have sworn she had closed that before she left for school this morning, could she have been wrong? Brushing it of she reached to remove her bra when a pair of warm arms encircled her waist and brought her flush against a warm chest. Freezing in shock, she screamed in terror and thrashed to free herself. Did someone break into the house? Is that why the window she thought she closed this morning was open? The arms holding her turned her around and a soft pair of warm lips swallowed her screams.

**END FOR NOW**...

Thanks for reading your awesome...R&R please :)


End file.
